


The Prettiest Star

by Rainy_Day_Lemonade



Series: TG Hogwarts AUs [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Astrology, Astronomy, But then my other ships HIJACKED IT, Cute, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Gryffindor! Hide, Gryffindor! Touka, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff! Kimi, Hufflepuff! Yoriko, If you don't slow dance to David Bowie are you even dating, LOOKING AT YOU HIDEKANE, M/M, Mostly Yoriko-centric, Muggle-born! Yoriko, Non-angsty pining, One-Shot, Pureblood! Touka, Ravenclaw! Kaneki, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Slytherin! Nishiki, This was meant to be a purely Touriko fic, Yoriko's got a cruuuuuuuush, Yoriko's taller because I say so, david bowie songs, no ghouls, please be kind, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Day_Lemonade/pseuds/Rainy_Day_Lemonade
Summary: Astronomy is the Geography of the Wizarding World: Boring, overly complicated, unlikely to enhance Yoriko’s job prospects…… Star-gazing, on the other hand? Wrapped in a blanket, sipping hot tea? Listening to a gorgeous Gryffindor geek out over constellations, her eyes bright and gestures wild?That’s a whole other story.
Relationships: Hidekane- Relationship, Kirishima Touka/Kosaka Yoriko, Minor Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi - Relationship, Minor Nishino Kimi/Nishio Nishiki, Nishikimi- relationship, Touriko-Relationship
Series: TG Hogwarts AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570237
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	The Prettiest Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my first Touriko fic! I need more Touriko in my life, so I can only assume you all do, too ;D  
> Been planning this one for ages, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Title from David Bowie's 'The Prettiest Star'

Yoriko was dying of frostbite, all in the name of this _stupid_ Astronomy project.  
Arms braced against the winter chill, the blonde witch clutched her blanket tighter, scowling into her telescope. She wished for a steaming mug of tea, tried to conjure one up with sheer will-power and magic, but to no avail.  
Yoriko had been so excited to learn of her magic- to arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, be sorted into Hufflepuff house and meet new friends in their cosy common-room. She’d spent sleepless nights thinking of all the spells and charms she would learn: transfiguration, potions, flying a _broomstick_ a la ‘ _Kiki’s Delivery Service’_ (the Dream), but _…_  
… She had not expected the Wizard equivalent of _geography._ Yoriko _hated_ geography. She was in her third year now, for God’s sake, why was she still drawing _star charts?_  
“This is so _frustrating.”_ she muttered, trying fruitlessly to bring the lens into focus. The Astronomy Tower was all cold stone and shadowy walls, her fingers numb with the March night air. “Why can’t they offer Food Tech instead? Magical cooking would be so much more _useful…”  
… Creeeeeeak…  
_Her breath caught in her throat, head snapping towards the opening door. _Oh my God, oh my God, I’m gonna be_ murdered _and no one's gonna know, oh my God…  
_A head peeked out behind the door, dark hair falling like a curtain.  
“… Oh. Um, hello?”  
Slowly, Yoriko released her breath; Forcing a tired smile, she offered a wave in welcome.  
“Hello.”  
The girl edged out from behind the door, the candlelight shining on her crimson robes. A big black case was clutched tightly under her arm, the other filled with rolls and rolls of parchment. Her lips were pursed- out of discomfort or annoyance, Yoriko wasn’t sure. “Astronomy assignment?” She asked gently, interlacing her still-numb fingers. “It’s a real killer, isn’t it? I can’t find this Ursula Major anywhere!”.  
The girl blinked. Hesitant, she placed her scrolls down by the window neighbouring the blonde’s.  
“Do you mean _Ursa_ Major?”  
“… Maybe?”  
Tight lips quirked up in a soft smile, and Yoriko felt her face heat up. The girl shifted beside her, squinting at her microscope. “Can you see it? Everything looks dark to me.”  
The Gryffindor frowned, inspecting the lens of the microscope; she gave a soft chuckle, regarding the blonde with ocean blue eyes.  
“It might help if you took the lens cap off.”  
Yoriko pouted, pulling her blanket tighter. She ignored the flutter in her chest- cute girls came second to surviving hypothermia. Well, so she’d heard, at least.  
“Sounds a bit _unorthodox_ , but OK…” She tried again. “… Ah.”  
“Better?” The girl was smirking now. _Terribly unfair,_ Yoriko thought. _No one so smug should be that cute._  
She swallowed her pride, regardless.  
“Much better, thank you…” She faltered. “… Um…”  
“Touka. Touka Kirishima.”

Touka was not there for the assignment at all- she’d finished it last week. She visited the Astronomy Tower for _enjoyment.  
_Yoriko could not comprehend it. She even had her own telescope- a proper fancy one, far nicer than the ones issued by the school. All shiny bronze plating and bottle green paint, it practically glowed in the candlelight.  
Yoriko hated Astronomy, but she wasn’t _blind._ “That’s so pretty!” she gushed with awe. “Did you buy it like that, or did you paint it yourself?”  
Touka blushed.  
“… My Dad got it for me when I was little.” She ran her thumb along the plating, an absent smile on her lips. “It was a DIY kit. We assembled it together.”  
“That’s amazing, Touka! It’s in such good condition!”  
Touka grinned, head tilted to the side. Her hair fell over her eyes like a veil, or like dark clouds obscuring the moon.  
“Have you found Ursa Major yet?”  
“Not yet.” Yoriko groaned, giving her own instrument a despondent glare. “They’re all look the same to me. Certainly not like a big bear.”  
“Let me see.” Breaths later, Touka was much _closer,_ and Yoriko wasn’t so cold anymore. “The trick is to find Ursa Minor first. It contains the Polaris star, so it’s easier to find. You let your gaze drift to the right, and Ursa Major is right there.”  
The blonde hummed, cheeks warm. She’d have felt more embarrassed if it didn’t feel so _nice._  
“You make it sound so easy!” She whined, following Touka’s directions. “… Wait, I see it! I see…” She paused, slightly deflated. “... Well, that looks _nothing_ like a bear.”  
Touka laughed.  
“Impossible to please, huh?”  
_I wouldn’t say that…  
_Yoriko huffed. She couldn’t hide her smile if she tried.

The next morning, Yoriko felt energetic and chipper- which was odd, considering her sleep deprivation.  
Apparently it odd enough to earn her friend's concern. “Yoriko,” Kimi murmured, sleepy from her own late-night cramming, “You’re pouring salt into your orange juice.”  
Yoriko gave him a sweet smile, grip firm on the salt shaker. “It was too bitter.”  
“… OK then.”  
They continued eating. Nishiki arrived from the Slytherin table, taking his spot next to Kimi. His eyebrows rose to his hairline.  
“Kosaka… Why are you smiling at your eggs?”  
“They’re sunny-side up!” The blonde girl grinned, eyes bright despite their purple bags. “Don’t they look cheerful?”  
Nishiki frowned. Kimi shrugged.  
“She’s not wrong, really.”  
“… Hufflepuffs.” Nishiki sighed, stabbing at his bacon. “I’d get more sense from Kirishima at the Gryffindor table-”  
“You know Touka?” Yoriko hadn’t meant to shout. Judging from the looks around the table, she had.  
Nishiki gave her an incredulous look.  
“… Yeah? She’s my partner in Potions. How do you know her?”  
“Oh, you know,” She danced happily around the question, “Isn’t she _nice?”  
_That earned her a searching stare.  
“… Nice.”  
“Yeah. Like, she’s sweet, isn’t she?”  
Nishiki regarded her for a long, silent moment. Finally, he opened his mouth.  
“Do you want to be her Potions partner?”

The two girls met again that night- same place, same circumstance. Yoriko was _so close_ to finishing this project, she could almost _taste_ it! (It tasted like croissants, with a side of strawberry compote).  
If only she could get her telescope to focus. “Help me, Touka! The machines are rebelling!”  
Touka’s eyebrows disappeared behind her fringe.  
“Is that a Muggle thing?”  
“It’s a cry for help, Touka!”  
The Gryffindor laughed, shuffling beside the blonde. A cool hand brushed against the blonde's, sending sparks up her nerves.   
“OK. What do you need to find?”  
“Pisces.” Yoriko chuckled, tugging at her braid. “Thank you, Touka!”  
Smile soft, Touka set to work, twisting the lens with an expert hand. Yoriko sat back, sipping at the tea she’d had the foresight to bring. “You’re so good at this, Touka!” She cheered, feeling guilty at her idleness. “You could probably work for NASA or something.”  
Touka paused.  
“For what?”  
“NASA?” Yoriko tilted her head, “You know, in America? They send people to the Moon and stuff?”  
Touka’s gaze shot to hers, eyes wide and blue as crystal balls.  
“They _what?!”_

Hide was asleep on the common room couch when the portrait swung open; He jolted awake just in time to see a pale-faced Touka crawl through the passageway. “Oh, hey dude!” He yawned, stretching his head up from the crimson fabric. “How were the stars or whatever?”  
Touka gave him a long stare- not unusual, though a lot more awestruck than usual. Finally, she whispered:  
“Muggles sent people to the Moon.”  
A proud muggle-born, Hide gave an agreeing hum.  
“Yeah… I guess they did, huh? Pretty cool.”  
The girl nodded, slow, and shuffled away to the dorms. The blond settled back into the couch, the movement waking his drowsy Ravenclaw boyfriend.  
“What was that?”  
“I dunno… Something about NASA sending people to the Moon?”  
“Oh.” Kaneki yawned, wrapping his arms tighter around the Gryffindor’s waist. “That’s nice.”

“Do you think this is a game to the Professors?”  
Touka sipped at her tea, eyebrows raised.  
“What, combining Astronomy and Divination into the same assignment?”  
“Yes! A sick game to see how long it takes us to break!” The pair were back in the Astronomy Tower, a mere two days after the assignment had been submitted. They’d received their Divination project that very same day- to Yoriko’s chagrin, and Touka genuine pleasure. “Horoscope my butt. I must have a dark future.”  
_“Horoscope my butt?”  
_“Touka, this isn’t a laughing matter!”  
(Touka disagreed).  
“It’s fine, Yoriko. We just need to chart our zodiac constellation, write a paragraph about it, and use the stars to predict our fortune for the month.” She took another sip of her tea. “It could be worse. We could be doing _tea leaves_ again.”  
The Hufflepuff pulled a face.  
“The single time food is involved, it tells me I’m gonna die. Why did I have to get the Grimm?”. Touka smirked.  
“Maybe you gave Uta a funny look?”  
“Uta has a funny look.”  
Yoriko sighed, returning her gaze to the telescope. “Any luck with the textbook?”  
“It’s still pretty vague.” The Gryffindor hummed, flicking through the pages. “I suppose it is fortune-telling, though…” She trailed off. “… Huh.”  
“What?”  
“I found the section on compatibility.”  
The blonde’s heart dropped.  
“The… The what?”  
“Romantic compatibility, Yoriko...” Touka drawled, brushing her fringe from her face. Her expression became more careful- unimpressed, perhaps? “... It’s part of the assignment, remember?”  
Yoriko didn’t remember. She’d skimmed the assignment before chasing down Touka in an excited flurry- to ask for her help, of course. No ulterior motives.  
“Course I remember.”  
“Good. What’s your sign?”  
Yoriko was a Cancer. She vaguely remembered the traits: sensitive, home-loving, prone to waving her arms about (the last one was observation on her last visit to the beach. That crab could bust some moves).  
Touka hummed, finger trailing down the paper. Her mouth twitched into a smile. “Interesting.”  
It’s a fact universally acknowledged that anyone who says the word _interesting,_ and nothing else, wants to be humoured- that, or they’re looking for a fight.  
If it were Nishiki in this situation, and not Yoriko, the events that followed would have been _vastly_ different.  
“What’s interesting?”  
“Says here Cancer is highly compatible with Taurus.” The Gryffindor hummed, tapping the paragraph with her index. “That despite the differences in personality, the two signs balance each other out and create a stable and loving relationship.”  
“Oh... Well, that’s nice!” Yoriko smiled, gazing dreamily into her tea. _She doesn't have a clue, huh?_ “Maybe I should date a Taurus then, huh?”  
Touka was quiet.  
Worried, Yoriko tried to meet her gaze, but the other was gazing absently out the window. “What about your sign, Touka? What does it say about compatibility?”  
A heartbeat. Then:  
“I’m a Taurus?”  
The words sounded like a question. Yoriko blinked.  
Slowly, it began to click.  
“… There isn’t a compatibility question, huh.”  
Touka met her gaze, eyes wide and bright and blue. She shook her head.  
“OK. Good.” Yoriko exhaled, setting down her tea. “That only leaves one question, then.”  
It was Touka’s turn to blink, head tilting to the side.  
“What question?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
  


Yoriko didn’t need star charts to find her answer.

It was the last day before the Easter holidays. High up in the Astronomy Tower, two third year students huddle closer beneath a blanket of stars. “I can’t believe the holidays are already here…”  
Touka smiled softly, burrowing closer to her girlfriend.  
“It’s only two weeks, Yoriko. We’ll be back here before we know it.” She smirked, twirling a finger around a golden lock of hair. “Just think of all the Astronomy homework we have to look forward to.”  
“Way to kill the mood, Touka.” Yoriko sighed, propping herself up into a sitting position. “Now you owe me a dance.”  
Touka raised an eyebrow.  
“With what music?” She drawled, taking the blonde girl’s hand. Yoriko just smiled, placing a hand on her waist.  
_“Cold fire,”  
_“No.”  
_“You’ve got everything but, cold fire.”  
_Hand muffling her laughter, the Gryffindor leant into the embrace, enjoying the gentle rocking motion of the dance. _“You will be my rest and peace child, I moved up to take a place… Near you.”  
_“You’re such a dork.”  
"You love it."  
Their hands tightened together, faces bright beneath the light of the stars. Touka rose to her tip-toes with a sigh, placing a soft kiss on the other girl's lips.   
".... Yes. I suppose I do."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short, hehehe... but sweet! Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
